Crossing over OMG
by bvbprincess2014
Summary: This is a crossover. Took me some time to upload! Here you go Courtney. Epic dream alive!
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other and it was a rainy boreing day in school. Sixth hour rolled along before i knew it. I had physical education and as soon i was walked into gym 2 i heard the shrilling voice of my friend Courtney.

"Kat! I'm getting it. I'm getting the new pokemon game. Also im getting a new zim jacket." she recalled. There are four of us that stick together in my p.e class. Courtney is a nerd about pokemon and invader zim. She loves zelda as well. She is the first in the group.

"Geez can you be any lounder?" Kyle asked sheepishly. Kyle is a nerd of math and every other subject in school. If we need help we go to him he is the second person in the group.

"Hey guys what's the yelling about?" Riley late as usual. She don't like to do anything really so she takes her time and skips almost everyday. She is the third in the group.

" Not much and Courtney is just excited. As am I can't wait to see what new characters are going to be on the game." I exclaimed. I'm in love with pokemon and invader zim. I am good at math but need help sometimes and I'm the fourth in our group.

We were all talking and waiting on Buss to tell us to get go change when we heard it.

"Pika Pika" "Courtney was that your game?"

"No my game is off." she studdered. She quickly looked at her game to be sure.

It wasn't long afterwards when we heard it again but another voice following behind it.

"Pika Pika" "I will destory the world!"

"Was that Zim and Grr and Pickachu?" i asked wondering what the hell was going on.

We looked around and froze in surpirse. A black mass was on the wall like a black hole. I being an adventureous one stuck my hand through. Nothing happened so i climbed inside the mass.

"Are you dead?" Courtney being a smart ass.

"No Courtney you might want to see this."

She climbed in and after her followed Kyle and Riley. She shricked when she saw them. Ash,Brock, Misty, and Iris stood watching grr chase Zim. When Courtney shricked they all turned their heads our way.

Kyle couldn't bear to stay there anymore because he didn't want a tardey. We told him fine and he could.

"You guys comeing?" he asked us.

"Nope!" we said in unison.

We walked off and as he left he heard voices.

"Can we come?"

"Team Rocket? Sure." Then they all four went back into the highschool.


	2. Returning

**Authors note: The story will go back and forth in whose point of view the story is in. This one is in Kyle's.**

I walked into the school and saw the black mass sort of fade. I didn't know what everyone would say about the rest not being with me but no one said Paige spoke up.

"James Jessie Mewth Kyle! Where have you been? is looking for you."

"I was in...Nevermind. What did say about Kat Courtney and Riley?"

"Who?'

"You mean to tell me that you don't no them."

"Yeah are they new?"

"No"

The whole class didn't know who they were and so I figured out that the only person who knew who they were was me. Also they know team rocket as if they were here for the whole year.

The black mass had finally disappeared and watched how team rocket kept being able to do everything was funny. It's like they were taught everything in boot camp.

Class seemed to pass by slowly and was boring without all the talking. No one was laughing or cursing. No one playing games on a ds or talking bout senerios. This was the first time that I missed them.

Missing them made me think of how fun physical education was with all the friends. I was ready to head home and watch some television.


	3. Oh no!

**Author's note:this is bak in the pokemon world with riley, kathryn, and courtney.**

Back in the pokemon world it was time for our new adventures to begin but first we had to get our pokemon.

"I want Pikachu!"Courtney couldn't wait to get her pikachu and made me laugh.

"UMMMM i want...want...i want...Piplup. She looks so cute and I just have to have her." I said.

Riley wanted Squirtle and he made her smile. Ash and another person showed up. Along with Iris,and Brock. Mity was in tears when she arrived at the hospital with her squirtle and didn't know what was wrong with her. Her squirtle was rushed to the back and was tested to see if she was okay.

"I don't know what happened I left her with Sami and when i came back she was on the ground barley breathing." Misty said.

"Sami what did you do to her?"

"I found berries and she ate them before I could find you to see them. After she ate them she fell down and was crying.I'm so sorry."

"Do you still have those berries?"

"Yeah." she pulled out a purpleish blue berry. Brock then sort of freaked out and showed the berry to the nurse. We all waited to see what would happen and the worse came. Squritle wouldn't make it and Misty cried.

Team Aqua was watching the whole thing and was comeing up with a plan to capture Ash's Pikachu.


	4. TV!

**Author's note We are now at Kyle's!**

School ended and Pokémon was on in 15 min and I had to see if the girls were okay. I rushed home so fast and my mom yelled for me to do something but i didn't hear a word she had said and i was all confused. Things still didn't add up in my mind and I just hoped the girls didn't get into trouble but then again it's Kathryn. I was laughing as I thought about Courtney and all those Pokémon around her. I smiled so big and remember i was the only one who knew who they were.

I swtiched to the channel and watched and there they were battleing Team Magma and Brock, Ash and Mist was battleing Team Aqua. I never thought that they would attack at the same time. Also to my amaze the girls were winning. I knew it right as I saw Brock and Courtney flirting with one another that it was like they were there the whole time and that is why no one knew them outside of the Pokémon world. I started to laugh when Riley got jealous then Misty told Ash to just ask Kat out and then I sunk deep in my seat when she said yes I was so sure she liked Brock... Oh my god I'm starting to forget my friends belong here...I can't forget them they are my world.

"Kyle..Heather's here!"

Good she wouldn't forget Kat she was like her sister. "Hey Heather."

"Kyle where is..." I sort of interupted her and yelled "IN THE POKÉMON WORLD!"

"Kyle I doubt Jessie would be in the television. Are you sick?"

"NO KATHRYN IS IN THE TV!"

"Well duh she and Ash are hopefully getting together in this episode that I'm missing"

"I'm watching it if you want to see it with me?"

"Thanks I'd love to and I found Jessie she is over there now. Jessie let's watch it here!"

Jessie was by herself and her and Heather came in to watch the episode. I had to see if Jessie knew anything about them and she said she did because she watches it all the time other than that i got nothing. I then put to and to together they didn't know anything because when the three switched spots they knew nothing of their past lives in the other worlds and everyone knew nothing of them. Also they knew the things about the world they were in now.

I couldn't believe I'm the only one who knows all this and can't do anything because they love it in our world and my friends love it there. I miss them all and they don't know who I am. I guess all I can do now is watch the episodes everyday to keep an eye on them and just hope they don't get lost from the group. I finished the episode and finally did my spanish and geometry homework. I hoped a good night sleep would help me keep my memories of them and so i drifted off into a sea of wonder.


	5. What just happened?

**TIME FOR POKÉMON WORLD! Courtney is the one talking!**

Ash,Brock,and Misty were fighting Team Aqua and we were fighting Team Magma. Kat used her piplup and I used my Pichachu. I didn't think we would win against them but i had a feeling we would like we always did. I stood panting when Brock came over and started to flirt and I like him tons so i flirted back. I didn't notice Riley liked him to so she was becoming angry with me. Kat was squating next to the pokémon to feed them and give them water. Iris was helping her by getting the supplies. Mean while Ash and Misty were bickering like always.

"NOW!"

"I can't she is busy"

"If you don't you might lose your chance"

Things were as normal as always and I couldn't help but think were there worlds out there who weren't like ours. Well i snapped out of my fantasy when I heard Ash say "REALLY! YES!"

Oh was all i was thinking because I didn't know what just happened until Brock asked me the same question. "Will you date me?"

"YES!" I knew Riley would be mad but I like him to much to say no. Surprisingly she wasn't mad she was happy and she said she knew it wouldn't of worked anyways.

I huged her so tight and told her she was a good friend. Kat and I were heading to the spring when Team Aqua decided to take us on again and I threw out my Ponyta and she threw out her Shinx. We won and that's when Kat fell and she didn't look good. I was scared to leave her there why i went to get help so I picked her up and carried her back.

We took her to the infurmerary and waited to see what was wrong. They told us she was just exhausted and dehydrated and that she would be okay. I was relieved and I fell into a slumber like no other. My dream was weird I wasn't in my world I was in this weird one where I went to school with Kat, Riley, and a ton of others I didn't know but one boy stood out the most. He called himself Kyle and said he was my friend. We were in a Gym but not a Pokémon gym we were in a gym were you did push ups and other exotic things.

I woke in a sweat and kept the dream to myself knowing that other worlds didn't exist and that i was over reactng. I couldn't let them think I was sick to cause I know i wasn't. I moved on the bench and Brock woke up.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"yeah just peachy" and he fell asleep gently and I went to check on Kat. I told her bout my dream and she said she had the same one and we were sort of scared but still blew it off as nothing. Both of us went back to sleep and drifted off to a sea of new wonder.


	6. wtf happend to the school?

**Authors Note: Kyle's house again!**

I woke up at six in the morning to get ready for school. I had to be ready for anything to happen because of yesterday. A new pokemon was on also in the morning so i had to watch it. When I turned on the Tv kat and the rest were on the move to a pokegym. Everything was fine and dandy until kat colapsed. Ash rushed to her side and noticed she hadn't been drinking anything so he carried her on his back and gave her the water bottle he had in his episode ended and my door bell rang. I ran to the door and found Heather and Jessie standing at the door.

"Kyle time for school. How was that new episode? I loved it." Heather excailmed.

"I'm heading out now. Can't wait to go to math team and have a blast." i pronounced.

"I know right. I mean no one is ever gunna have fun sitting round doing nothing in this stupid town." Jessie reminded me of Kat.

We all rode in my car to the school and i couldn't think of anything but why wouldn't they come back when i did. I was worried bout Kat and missed hearing them laughing bout the new anime and mangas and senerios. There were times when i swore i saw them in the halls but they were only pictures of them. Many more people watched pokemon since they have been in it. The guys all hung pics of them in the lockers and i see why. They were wearing mini skirts but that's what the girls wear in Japanese anime's.

Court wore a black mini skirt with short sleeves and black socks that go to her knees and converse. Kat wore the exact same but her stuff was neon blue and Riely wore it all in purple. In the show they were tripilets and the most popular ones was Kat and Courtney well that was because Riley don't talk much she is the quiet type. Hope she doesn't do anything crazy. Well I heard a group of populars talking bout them and i butted in to talk bout them as well and they all said i was not cool enough to talk bout them.

I really wanted to scream THEY ARE MY FRIENDS but instead i said i know everything there is to know bout each one of them. That's when someone asked then who would kat perfer to date out of us four. It was between Daniel Dydo, Resse Metcalf, Bryce Thompson,and Chase Witsman.

"Well let's see. Dydo has sthe brains like Ash, Resse has the mucles, Bryce has the sense of humor, and Chase has the wit. So i don't really know."

That's all my day consited of that for the rest of the day.


End file.
